1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for packaging. Particularly, the present invention is directed to a container for packaging products or other items susceptible to exuding liquids, wherein the container has an internal reservoir for the collection of liquids exuded therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical containers for packaging and display of meat, produce and other products for consumers are made of plastic foam, or paperboard and generally are simple concave trays having a film cover or overwrap.
Consumers prefer to purchase items such as meat, poultry, seafood and products that release liquid, in dry packages. However, the amount of liquid residing in a food container typically increases over time, as the product ages and exudes liquid. Accordingly, retailers frequently rewrap the package, reduce the sale price of the product, or remove the product from the shelf because of consumer perception that the product might be spoiled. Moreover, such liquid can leak from a package if the package is not well sealed.
To reduce the problems caused by exuded liquids inside such containers, absorbent pads are typically placed in or glued to the bottom of the container, typically between the container and the contents of the package. While effective, these pads can be relatively expensive and have limited absorbency. Also, these pads can tear, tend to stick to container contents, and freeze to the contents when frozen—all of which pose inconvenience to the consumer, and added cost. Absorbent pads tend to dry the product with which they are in contact by wicking more liquid from the product than would otherwise occur naturally. Also, liquid held by an absorbent pad can be squeezed out if the pad is pressed, which may occur as a result of handling or due to the force exerted by the film overwrap. Such pads also tend to leak fluid when products are merchandised on their side. Moreover, labor is required to insert the pads into the containers, sometimes with hot-melt adhesive, and additional quality inspection is required to ensure proper placement of the pads.
A self-absorbing tray using an open cell foam structure is another solution used to absorb excess fluids. The material becomes absorbent when holes are pierced through the surface of the tray. While effective in reducing labor required to insert pads, an open cell tray structure is weaker overall, increasing the chance for folded, cracked or broken trays during wrapping and transport of the product. Depending on the tray design, open cell trays can wick moisture through the tray and transfer liquid to the consumer's hands. Some open cell foam trays change color when saturated with fluid and are therefore unsightly to consumers. Furthermore, open cell trays offer a limited amount of absorbency. Trays loaded with large amounts of meat can easily overwhelm the absorbent capacity of the tray, resulting in unabsorbed liquid pooling at the bottom of the package.
Double-walled trays, which contain an absorbent pad between an outer and inner tray are expensive and also have a limited absorbency. Moisture is introduced to the absorbent core through holes in the inner tray. Like that of the open cell tray, the liquid within the pad has a propensity to be wicked up to and leaked from top edges of these types of trays. Further, the process used to manufacture these trays results in a rough edge that tends to pierce film wraps, which also results in leakage of liquid from the container.
Packaging containing an absorbent pad, either glued inside or sandwiched between inner and outer trays, creates a packaging container comprised of many different materials. The added labor and expense required to remove the absorbent materials from the package prohibit recycling of such packaging.
Trays have also been designed to capture liquids without absorbent padding by allowing the fluids to fall by way of gravity into a space between two sheets of plastic material, the liquid passing through holes formed in the sheet upon which the product is placed. In these trays, drainage occurs through many holes provided in a flat surface, upon which the product sits. Therefore, if the tray is simply turned upside down or displayed on its side, the liquids easily run out of the containment area. Accordingly, these products cannot be displayed on either their sides or their ends without leaking liquids from the containment area. Moreover, in this type of tray, the direct contact of the meat to the tray surface blocks many of the drain holes, thereby inhibiting the passage of liquids to the containment area.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide an effective and inexpensive means for containment of exuded liquids from and pooling of exuded liquids within containers for packaging liquid-exuding products, such as meats, produce and other products.